Celui qui Croyait Avoir Tué
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane fini tard, un homme s'annonce et veut avouer un meurtre... Jane ne peut pas le croire. Prise entre son passé et son amour infini pour Maura Isles parviendra-t-elle à trouver le chemin de la vérité dans les méandres des souvenirs. Ploosh, cette histoire est pour toi... :)


**Hallo les amis,**

 **Voilà une nouvelle histoire écrite grâce au mot donné par Ploosh devenu ma dealeuse de mots... Après avoir écrit sur Grey's Anatomy, je reviens à mes premiers amour avec une histoire un peu guimauve sur Rizzoli &Isles. A vous de découvrir le mot... :) (réponse à la fin).**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche pour la suite de "I need help, I love you".**

 **Bonne lecture mes canards, (cherchez pas^^)**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Jane était une fois de plus, la dernière à travailler au poste de la BPD. Personne ne l'attendait à la maison alors elle préférait profiter de ce temps pour rattraper ses rapports en retard. Maura ne rentrerait pas de Chicago avant le lendemain matin alors elle pouvait bien passer la nuit, ici, cela ne dérangerait personne.

« Excusez-moi, lieutenant. »

Il semblerait qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle se tourna vers le jeune officier de garde qui semblait timide et mal à l'aise.

« Oui ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui dit qu'il vous connait.

\- Quelqu'un qui me connait ? Je vous suis. »

Elle prit ses affaires et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle eut un instant d'arrêt, elle devait halluciner.

« Papynou ?

\- Oh, Janie, j'espérai que tu sois encore là. »

Papynou était le grand-père de Casey. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, depuis sa séparation avec Casey. Il lui arrivait de penser au vieil homme qu'elle avait aimé comme un grand-père. Lui qui avait passé des heures à les encourager pendant leurs matchs au collège, lui qui lui avait appris à tricher aux cartes et à rendre fous les hommes en leur jouant de mauvais tour. Il avait été presque son meilleur ami quand ses amis se faisaient rares.

« Je sais pour toi et Casey. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. La porte t'était toujours ouverte. C'est à lui que j'aurai dû mettre des coups de pompes au derrière, cela lui aurait évité de faire une bêtise pareille en abandonnant une femme comme toi.

\- Merci mais c'est du passé, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à une heure si tardive ?

\- Je viens avouer un meurtre. Dit-il sans détour.

\- Un… Quoi ? Papynou, enfin, ce n'est pas possible, tu…

\- Jane, je suis venu ici parce que je savais que tu ferais ton travail sans traitement de faveur. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête-moi.

\- Ecoute, j'allais partir. Menti-t-elle avec aplomb. Il n'y a plus personne pour prendre ta déposition, ce soir, alors tu vas venir dormir à la maison et on reprendra cette discussion, demain, d'accord ? »

Le vieil homme n'était pas vraiment en accord avec la situation mais il comprit rapidement que Jane n'avait pas changé et qu'elle était toujours aussi têtue. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il se laissa donc conduire. Jane se rendit jusqu'à Beacon Hill, là où vivait Maura. Papynou regarda Jane avec surprise, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'un officier de police, aussi talentueux soit-il, puisse s'offrir une telle maison. La belle italienne lui sourit et lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

« Ce n'est pas ma maison mais celle d'une amie. Elle m'héberge depuis que mon appartement a brûlé.

\- Oh, tu es sûre qu'elle va vouloir d'un coupable sous son toit ?

\- Tu es innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire et de toute façon, elle ne rentre pas avant demain. Donc tu prendras la chambre d'amis et tu vas te reposer, si tu veux que j'accepte d'écouter tes aveux, demain.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- C'est sa fille ! S'exclama Jane en voyant Papynou observer les photos du salon. Elle est avec elle à Chicago pour voir de la famille.

\- Et toi, ta famille, elle est où ?

\- Maman vit à côté depuis que papa est parti et les garçons sont mariés maintenant.

\- Je ne te parle pas de cette famille-là. Je te parle de celui qui est venue prendre la place de mon irresponsable de petit-fils. Ne me dis quand même pas que tu es toujours amoureux de lui après six ans ?

\- Non, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ce soir. Je suis épuisée. »

Elle lui fit visiter la maison et après s'être assurée qu'il ne manquait de rien, elle alla s'exiler dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur. Elle se devait de faire des recherches sur Papynou et comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour venir confesser un meurtre. Nina était bien meilleure qu'elle pour ce genre de recherches mais pour le moment, elle se devait d'agir seule. Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre le charabia qui se présentait sous ses yeux, Skype lui annonça un appel de Maura. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de répondre. Une discussion avec Maura ne lui ferait que du bien.

« Hey, sweetie. Comment ça se passe à Chicago ?

\- Très bien et toi ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de te coucher tôt, cette semaine ?

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et un sacré imprévu. Et puis tu sais très bien que je dors mal quand vous êtes loin de moi. Comment va Tori ? Demanda Jane avec un sourire émerveillé.

\- Bien, elle a joué toute la journée avec mon cousin, au baseball.

\- Elle lui a mis la pâté, j'espère ?

\- Je crois que oui, je te l'aurai bien passé mais elle dort déjà. Elle est juste à côté.

\- Tu peux me la montrer ? Demanda Jane timidement. »

Maura lui sourit tendrement et plaça son ordinateur près du lit où dormait Victoria. La petite princesse aux cheveux d'or dormait à poings fermés, elle serrait contre elle, Wallie, la peluche mascotte des Red Sox. Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant ce petit ange de quatre ans. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit même pas que Maura était réapparue à l'écran.

« Elle était épuisée et il semblerait que sa mama le soit aussi. Je vais te laisser dormir, Jane, tu…

\- Non, j'ai simplement eu une journée compliquée, s'il te plaît, reste.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Jane… Je suis peut-être dans une autre ville mais je suis là pour toi. Parle-moi.

\- C'est… Je sais pas. Un vieil homme est venu avouer un meurtre, aujourd'hui et je suis persuadée qu'il est innocent.

\- Tu as vérifié ses antécédents ? Son alibi ? Tu as vérifié s'il était cohérant lorsqu'il parlait ?

\- J'ai les antécédents mais d'habitude, c'est toi qui t'en occupe et me traduit tout ce charabia. La médecine, c'est ton truc pas le mien.

\- Envoie-moi tout ça et va dormir. Je lirai ça, dans l'avion.

\- Tu es en vacances…

\- Et toi, tu devrais en prendre. Répondit Maura avec un peu plus d'autorité qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

\- Je t'ai promis que je viendrai à Milan avec vous, le mois prochain. Je le viendrai.

\- D'accord. Tu veux que je reste à te parler jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? »

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était loin de Jane, elle resta là à la regarder succomber aux bras de Morphée. Elle la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard au pays des rêves. »

Le lendemain, Jane fit face à ses responsabilités d'officier de police et arrêta Richard Jones comme tout suspect dans une affaire de meurtre. Elle l'écouta pendant des heures raconter encore et encore la même histoire. Il décrivait le meurtre dans les moindres détails mais lorsque Jane lui demandait des détails sur le lieu, le moment, où se trouvait le corps, il était tout à coup, incapable de répondre. Jane commençait à perdre patience et préféra quitter la pièce en compagnie de Korsak.

« On a pas de corps, pas de preuves, pas de nom. On ne peut pas le garder. Murmura Korsak en sortant de la pièce à la suite de Jane.

\- Je sais mais tu ne le feras pas sortir d'ici aussi facilement. Il ne bougera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas présenté au juge et je me vois mal déranger un juge pour ça.

\- On a qu'à lui expliquer qu'il est libre jusqu'à son audition devant le juge mais qu'il n'a pas le droit de quitter la ville.

\- C'est illégal, Korsak. On n'a pas le droit de lui faire signer de faux document.

\- Ses aveux sont bien réels, du moins à ses yeux. On a tous les droits de les lui faire signer. »

Jane savait que Korsak avait raison mais elle refusait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mette en place cette supercherie de mauvais goût. Alors qu'elle allait retourner dans la pièce parler avec Papynou Jones, elle vit arriver Maura et Victoria au bout du couloir.

« Mama ! S'exclama la petite tête blonde and lui sautant dans les bras. Tu m'as manqué gros comme ça.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit cœur. Korsak ?

\- Vas-y, je m'occupe de lui. »

Il suffisait qu'apparaissent Victoria pour que plus rien d'autre ne compte dans la vie de Jane. Son petit cœur était le centre de sa vie.

« Alors, raconte-moi. Comment c'était Chicago ? Demanda Jane en s'asseyant à son bureau, Victoria assise sur ses genoux.

\- Trop bien. J'ai fait du vélo et j'ai fait 4 homes runs !

\- Quatre ? Mais tu es une championne ! S'exclama Jane avec autant d'enthousiasme que la petite fille.

\- Elle voulait à tout prix te le dire avant de rentrer à la maison. Ajouta Maura en volant un baiser à Jane. »

Jane décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre une pause et suivit ses deux amours dans le bureau de Maura. Victoria s'installa calmement pour dessiner sur la table basse. Jane s'offrait un moment de répit dans les bras de Maura.

« Ton parfum m'avait manqué. Souffla Maura avec douceur.

\- Menteuse… Tu es partie avec.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Maura en s'écartant légèrement pour croiser le regard de Jane.

\- Je n'en avais plus et celui que tu m'avais acheté n'était plus dans la réserve. Répondit Jane avec tendresse.

\- Le problème de vivre avec un policier, il est en mode investigation à longueur de journée. Même un petit larcin mineur et il vous confondu en deux en trois mouvements.

\- Tes petits mots rien qu'à toi m'avaient manqué. J'aime quand tu dis « larcin », c'est sexy. »

Maura lui sourit avant de s'écarter délicatement. Elle savait très bien où les mènerait ce jeu et il était hors de question que leur fille en soit témoin. Elle sortit un dossier de son sac et le tendit à Jane.

« J'ai lu et analysé les antécédents de ton suspect. Il est tout sauf coupable.

\- Maura Isles serait-elle en train de spéculer ? Demanda Jane surprise.

\- Non, j'avance une hypothèse de travail. Comment dit-il avoir tué sa victime ?

\- Une balle en pleine tête. Souffla Jane pour ne pas être entendue par Victoria.

\- Impossible. Il est physiquement incapable de tuer. Il est encore plus gaucher que toi. Sa main droite est bien trop faible pour tenir une arme et tirer sur quelqu'un et sa main gauche n'a plus aucune mobilité à cause d'une blessure lorsqu'il avait trente-cinq ans.

\- C'est génial !

\- Génial ? Je te dis que ton homme est un vieux cacochyme qui délire et tu trouves ça génial ? Il protège sûrement quelqu'un.

\- Il est innocent ! Attends, attends. Tu m'as perdue, là. Un vieux quoi ?

\- Cacochyme ! Intervient une petite voix derrière elle. Ça veut dire que le monsieur, il est tellement vieux que ben, il peut être tout le temps malade. Il est tout faible. »

Jane resta bouche bée face à sa fille avant de se tourner vers Maura qui souriait, les yeux remplis de fierté. La pauvre italienne était complètement perdue.

« Tu m'expliques comment notre fille connait un mot pareil ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué dans l'avion, ce matin. Elle m'a demandé ce que ça voulait dire parce qu'elle m'a entendu le dire.

\- J'ai besoin d'un café. Murmura Jane en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Ma fille est un génie.

\- Je m'en occupe, reste avec Victoria. Ajouta Maura en souriant. »

Maura disparut dans le couloir laissant Jane seule avec leur fille. La petite princesse vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère et vint se blottir contre elle avec tendresse. La jeune lieutenant jouait avec les cheveux défaits de Victoria.

« Tu en connais beaucoup des mots comme ça ?

\- Ben, maman, elle disait qu'on faisait rien toutes les deux. Je jouais avec toi au baseball et au football mais pas avec elle. Alors comme elle était triste, je voulais qu'elle m'apprenne les mots qui te faisaient rire. Je veux être ton petit génie comme maman.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Donc le mot d'aujourd'hui, c'était cacotruc. S'exclama Jane avec le sourire.

\- Cacochyyyyyme ! Ça veut dire vieux croûton tout pourri en fait. »

Jane ne put s »empêcher d'exploser de rire. Autant Victoria était le portrait craché de Maura, autant lorsqu'elle était seule avec Jane, elle devenait une parfaite une petite Rizzoli. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de la laisser retourner à ses dessins.

« Mama ?

\- Oui, petit cœur ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai un petit frère comme TJ ?

\- Tu veux… Mon petit cœur chéri… Tu sais… Avec deux mamans, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il faut de la patience et beaucoup de temps.

\- C'est pas grave, je peux attendre. »

Jane essayait d'en discuter avec sa fille sans se rendre compte que Maura les observait depuis le pas de la porte. La belle blonde se laissa attendrir par ce doux moment. Jane semblait plus que d'accord pour un autre enfant, elle qui avait eu si peur pour Victoria. Peur que l'histoire de son propre enfant se répète de nouveau. Jane avait changé depuis Victoria et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Maura qui adorait cette nouvelle Jane souriante et en constante émerveillement.

« Chérie, il va falloir laisser, Mama, elle doit retourner travailler.

\- Pas déjà ! Bouda Victoria comme une vraie Rizzoli.

\- Hey, sweetie… Ne fais pas ta Rizzoli. Je te promets de rentrer tôt et on ira manger chez Toni.

\- Je pourrai prendre le tiramisu de Rosa ?

\- Oui, tu pourras. Sourit Jane.

\- Oui ! Ajouta Victoria en sautant au cou de Jane pour lui faire un bisou. »

Elle offrit un dernier câlin à sa fille avant de se tourner vers Maura. La jeune médecin la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son cœur s'emplit de chaleur.

« Après l'Italie, je te promets qu'on reparlera de bébé mais pour le moment…

\- Tu as une enquête à terminer. Répondit Maura en lui tendant son café. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir, mes amours ! »

Jane allait partir mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait eu une idée pour convaincre Richard qu'il n'était pas coupable et pour ça, elle avait besoin de Maura.

« Je pense que si tu venais avec moi, il écouterait ce que tu as à dire.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

\- Je peux venir moi aussi ? Je jouerai avec Nina. Elle a un nouveau jeu sur l'ordinateur.

\- Elle a beaucoup de travail, je...

\- Tonton Vince, alors ? Demanda Victoria en courant sa mère sans son explication.

\- Je suis sûre que tonton Vince sera ravi de passer du temps avec toi. Intervint Jane en prenant Victoria dans ses bras. »

Korsak adorait la petite Victoria et la couvrait de cadeaux à chaque occasion. Jane et Maura allèrent parler à monsieur Jones alors que Victoria jouait avec Vince dans l'open space sous le regard attendrit de toute la BPD.

« Ah, Jane, alors vous avez trouvé les preuves. Je l'ai tué ?

\- Oui et non. Je te présente le docteur Maura Isles.

\- Oh, enfin, je rencontre la belle blonde qui héberge ma petite Janie. Enchanté… »

Jane aurait voulu disparaître après avoir croisé le regard meurtri de Maura. La belle blonde ne se laissa pas démonter et offrit un faux sourire heureux au vieil homme. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre.

« Monsieur Jones, je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez tué qui que ce soit. C'est scientifiquement impossible. Votre main gauche n'est plus suffisamment mobile pour tenir une arme.

\- Je n'ai pas inventé ces images dans ma tête. Je sais ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai fait ! Donnez-moi une arme et je vais vous montrer que je sais tirer. »

Jane le regarda avec tristesse. Il semblait tellement convaincu par cette histoire. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Maura, elle comprit que la jeune médecin avait une nouvelle hypothèse.

« Excuse-nous, il faut que je parle avec le docteur Isles.

\- Je ne bouge pas. »

Jane et Maura quittèrent la pièce. La belle italienne voulu s'expliquer sur l'étrange situation qui s'était déroulée dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt mais Maura l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main et exposa son idée.

« Il ne protège personne, son langage corporel prouve clairement qu'il est convaincu d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Il y a deux solutions, la première lui donner une arme et le faire tirer, il réalisera tout seul qu'il en est incapable mais cela pourrait le mettre dans une situation de grande détresse, ce qui n'est pas du tout conseillé au vue de son état de santé. La deuxième solution lui faire passer des examens, s'il n'y a rien aux examens, revenir à la première solution. Mais pour moi, il y a un souci au niveau cérébral, c'est certain. Il ne parvient plus à faire la différence entre un souvenir proche et un ancien souvenir. Il a fait la guerre à plusieurs reprises, cela peut très bien être un soldat ennemi comme une image de film qu'il a vu ou une histoire qu'on lui a raconté. SI ça peut t'aider à avancer.

\- Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, lieutenant. Répondit-elle froidement.

\- Maura, chérie !?

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme vexée. Je suis de nouveau ta Maura chérie ?

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Il me connait depuis si longtemps.

\- Oui, d'accord et alors ? Il peut dormir chez nous, vivre sous notre toit mais…

\- C'est le grand-père de Casey.

\- Je m'en contre-fiche, ça peut-être le grand-père de… Attends, quoi ?

\- Richard Jones est le grand-père de Casey. Il me considère comme sa petite fille depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Même si je ne suis plus avec Casey, Richard reste ma famille. Je lui dois beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurai compris.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai eu peur. Quand je l'ai vu hier, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que Casey allait revenir dans ma vie ou qu'il pouvait revenir dans ma vie grâce à Richard.

\- Jane, c'était il y a six ans. Répondit Maura en posa sa main sur la joue de Jane. Casey vit en Europe, il fait partie de ton passé, pas de ton avenir. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu ne veux plus de lui dans ta vie et je vois bien comme tu agis avec Victoria, tu n'as aucune envie de partir en Europe le rejoindre alors continuons comme avant, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Je vais parler à Richard, je te le promets, je vais lui dire pour toi et Victoria, je…

\- D'accord mais d'abord, tu devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital et… Trouver une solution pour prévenir Casey. »

Jane savait que sa compagne avait raison mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'envie d'appeler Casey. Elle avait des nouvelles de lui de temps en temps par un jeune qu'elle avait remis sur le droit chemin et qui était maintenant sous les ordres de Casey dans les Balkans. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle alla prévenir Nina Holiday des démarches à suivre et alla s'exiler sur le parking pour appeler Casey.

« Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone du Général Jones, il est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser votre message et vos coordonnées, il vous rappellera dès que possible. »

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois de plus Casey n'était pas disponible lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et laissa un message à Casey en espérant qu'il l'ait au plus vite.

« Casey, c'est Jane… Rizzoli. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message qu'importe l'heure, c'est important. »

Elle raccrocha et retourna à son bureau. Nina lui annonça qu'elle avait appelé une ambulance qui ne devrait pas tarder. Maintenant c'était à Jane de convaincre Richard de bien vouloir la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital.

« Papynou, tu sais que je veux te croire mais le docteur ne se trompe jamais.

\- Eh ben, là, elle s'est trompée.

\- D'accord mais il va falloir lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Richard. Et lui montrer que tu n'es pas un vieux sénile. Je te connais mais elle, elle ne fait que suivre la science et les faits.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour lui montrer qu'elle a tort ? Dis-moi et je le ferai.

\- Elle veut que tu fasses des examens médicaux et on va les faire.

\- Jane, tu sais que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. Ma pauvre Lily est partie à l'hôpital.

\- Je serai là, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Le vieil homme accepta la situation. Jane passa la journée auprès de Richard, à parler du passé et des bons moments. Jane sentait quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre mais elle se refusait de paniquer avant l'heure et préféra se concentrer sur le présent. Il fallait qu'elle vide son cœur et dise la vérité à Richard.

« Papynou… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet du docteur Isles.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le vieil homme en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Elle ne m'héberge pas parce que mon appartement a brûlé. Je vis avec elle depuis cinq ans.

\- Vous êtes colocataires ?

\- Non, souffla Jane avec le sourire, on est ensemble, depuis cinq ans et Victoria est aussi… ma fille.

\- Oh !... Eh bien, tu n'as pas choisi la plus moche, chérie. Dis elle te rend heureuse au moins ?

\- Oui, très heureuse. Elle est merveilleuse.

\- Bon, très bien. Mais tu vas l'épouser un jour ? Non, parce qu'elle est le genre de femme qui l'on épouse. Même si elle me croit fou et sénile.

\- Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Je…

\- On n'en parle pas, Janie, on agit ! Dit-il avec un sourire fier.

\- Lieutenant ? Demanda une jeune infirmière qui venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Le docteur Russell veut vous parler.

\- J'arrive. Je reviens, Papynou. Dit-elle ensuite à Richard.

\- Vas… Je ne bouge pas. »

Jane suivit la jeune infirmière et entra dans le bureau du médecin. Elle laissa ses yeux trainer sur la bibliothèque remplie de livres sur la médecine. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver une part de Maura dans chaque objet qui ornait cette pièce et cela la rassura étrangement. Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face du médecin qui avait les yeux rivés sur un dossier ouvert devant lui.

« Comme vous faites une enquête sur mon patient, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous soyez au courant de la situation. Il ne perd absolument pas la tête à cause de son âge.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie !

\- Mais votre collègue avait raison, il peut très bien avoir tué cet homme, il y a des décennies ou même être une histoire qu'on lui a raconté et qui s'est mal imprimée dans le cerveau. Une tumeur bénigne vient appuyer sur son cerveau dans la zone responsable de la mémoire. Etant donné ses antécédents médicaux, je préfère le garder cette nuit.

\- D'accord mais après… Murmura Jane perdue par l'annonce.

\- On va, dès demain, faire de nouveaux examens pour nous assurer que nous avons rien manqué et nous envisagerons l'opération. Vous devriez prévenir sa famille.

\- Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille. Il ne lui reste que son petit-fils qui est soldat dans les Balkans, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre pour le moment.

\- Oh, je vois. Je suis navrée. Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons prendre soin de lui.

\- Merci, docteur. »

Jane retourna auprès de Richard et lui expliqua toute la situation. Le vieil homme semblait comprendre la situation mais cela ne l'aida pas à changer d'avis. Il en était sûr, il avait tué quelqu'un. Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un instant mais ne lâcha pas la main de Jane comme un ultime lien avec le monde des vivants.

« Janie, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ta petite doit t'attendre.

\- Elle vient me chercher avec Maura, je n'ai pas de voiture comme je suis venue avec toi. En attendant, je reste avec toi.

\- D'accord.

\- J'aimerai te présenter Victoria, si tu veux bien ?

\- Evidemment ! Mais je refuse que vous restiez toute la soirée, ici. Les hôpitaux, ce n'est pas fait pour les enfants.

\- Promis. On ne restera pas. »

Ce soir-là, Jane essaya de profiter de sa famille mais son esprit était continuellement ramené à Papynou. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir cette histoire de la tête. Maura l'avait bien remarqué et essaya de lui offrir un peu de réconfort en lui prenant délicatement la main.

« Tu devrais rappeler Casey.

\- Non, c'est notre moment, je…

\- C'est qui Casey ? Demanda Victoria en mangeant son tiramisu.

\- Chérie, tu te mets de la crème partout. Intervint Jane en lui essuyant la joue.

\- Maman, c'est qui Casey ? Pourquoi mama, elle est triste.

\- Cette môme est pire que toi. Tenta de plaisanter Jane.

\- C'est le petit-fils de Papynou. C'est aussi l'ancien amoureux de mama.

\- Oh, comme Jack ?

\- Voilà, comme Jack. Répondit Maura en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux.

\- Maura… C'est Casey… Souffla Jane en voyant son téléphone sonner.

\- Vas répondre, ça va aller. »

Jane se leva en s'excusant et alla répondre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler alors elle fit tout pour que la conversation soit la plus courte possible malheureusement sa phrase sonna plus désespérée qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Casey, il faut que tu reviennes !

\- Pardon ? Jane, enfin, j'ai ma vie, ici. Tu le sais que…

\- Pas pour moi ! Pour Papynou ! Tu es sa seule famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il est venu avouer un meurtre à la BPD, l'autre soir et…

\- Un quoi ? C'est impossible Jane, tu ne l'as pas cru. Il est…

\- Je peux finir avant de me faire engueuler. S'énerva Jane à son tour.

\- Pardon, continue.

\- Merci. Maura a simplement voulu vérifier qu'il n'était simplement sénile et après avoir lu son dossier, elle m'a conseillée de demander des examens médicaux. Il est fragile et en faisant les tests, il s'est avéré qu'il a une tumeur au cerveau. Cela affecte ses souvenirs. Il va être opéré dans les jours à venir, tu devrais venir le voir. Tu lui manques, tu sais.

\- Il me manque aussi. J'ai un meeting à Washington dans deux jours, je vais faire un crochet par Boston pour le voir. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

\- C'est normal. Bon, je dois te laisser, on m'attend.

\- Cette chère Maura, encore ? Demanda Casey un tantinet jaloux.

\- Non, Victoria. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. »

Elle pensant en souriant « Vas-y, cherches bien qui est Victoria, petit con. » Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de rejoindre les deux femmes de sa vie.

« Non, chérie, antépénultième.

\- Antépéruvienne !

\- Ah, ça c'est ceux qui vivaient avant au Pérou. S'exclama Jane en reprenant sa place.

\- Mais non, mama. Ça veut dire l'avant avant dernier. Et puis au Pérou, c'était les mayas.

\- Maura ! Tu as fait d'elle une Toripédia ! Elle va vexer tout le monde avec ses mots tout droit sortis des bibliothèques d'Harvard. Je suis fière de vous les filles. Dit-elle en embrassant la main de Maura. Alors c'est quoi ce mot si compliqué à dire ?

\- Antépénultième. Répéta Maura avec le sourire.

\- Non, je préfère le Antipéruvienne de Tori. Désolée, il est plus joli.

\- C'est un néologisme, Jane. »

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, le visage éclairé par un grand sourire heureux. C'était reparti pour les compliqué et inutile aux yeux de la jeune italienne mais elle n'aurait échangé cela pour rien au monde. Elle finit par oublier ses tracas et profita de sa famille jusqu'à l'arrivée de Casey, deux jours plus tard.

En six ans, il avait changé et même Jane qui l'avait toujours trouvé beau et plein de charme dans son uniforme, le trouvait maintenant, terne et fatigué. Elle lui adressa à peine la parole. A la demande de Richard, elle était restée dans un coin de la pièce. Être dans la même pièce que Casey, faisait remonter en elle, la douleur de la perte, celle de son bébé et de son rêve de fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Et puis elle pensa à Victoria, à Maura, à l'amour qui l'entourait à chaque seconde de sa vie depuis cinq ans et son sourire renaissait.

« Hey, hey, papy… Calme-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'exclama Jane en se levant.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai simplement enlevé mon blouson et il s'est mis à s'agiter.

\- Janie ! Janie ! Je me souviens ! Caporal William Stryke !

\- D'accord, calme-toi. Ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de le trouver. Casey, tu restes avec lui. »

Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, elle quitta l'hôpital pour la BPD. Sur le trajet, elle appela Nina pour qu'elle commence les recherches. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau, une demi-heure plus tard, Nina avait trouvé la réponse mais semblait plus que contrariée.

« Nina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jane en jetant sa veste sur son bureau.

\- Il y avait trois William Stryke dans l'armée, l'un est simple soldat et est en parfaite santé à Camp Lejeune en Caroline du Nord. Le second est sergent à Quantico et il va très bien aussi. Le seul colonel William Stryke est mort en Asie, il y a plus d'un demi-siècle.

\- Regarde dans son unité, s'il y a des survivants qu'on puisse leur parler un peu.

\- Il n'en restait que deux. L'un est mort, il y a une semaine, d'une crise cardiaque. L'autre, c'est Richard Jones.

\- Il y a une semaine, c'est ça qui a tout déclenché. Il voit son dernier frère d'arme mort, dans le journal ou à la TV et son cerveau s'embrouille. Les vieux souvenirs remontent à la surface.

\- Il reste à le prouver, maintenant.

\- J'ai mon idée mais il va falloir attendre l'opération. Maura refuserait de travailler sur un cerveau malade. Dans deux jours, tout sera qu'un vieux souvenir, je pourrai remettre Casey dans un avion direction l'Europe et…

\- Demander le docteur Isles en mariage.

\- Oui, hein ? Non, enfin, on verra. Qui t'en a parlé ? Oh, je vais le tuer… Ajouta Jane en voyant le regard de Nina. Il est pire que Tommy, il ne peut vraiment pas garder un secret !

\- C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai vu avec l'écrin. Tu sais comment est Frankie quand il est dans ses pensées. Je lui ai demandé qui était l'heureuse élue et il m'a répondit « ce n'est pas à moi, c'est pour Maura. » Alors ? De toute façon, elle dira « oui » quoi que tu fasses.

\- Qui dira oui, à quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière Jane. »

Jane fit volte-face et tomba sur le tendre sourire de Maura. Ce légendaire sourire qui la faisait à chaque fois chavirer.

« Oui, à l'invitation. Toi et moi, ce soir, chez Alfred, ce restaurant Français que tu aimes tant. Ma mère garde Victoria.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Notre toute première rencontre. C'était à cette date, alors je me suis dit… Pourquoi pas ? Essaya Jane en catastrophe.

\- D'accord. A quelle heure dois-je être prête ?

\- Huit heures tapante, à la maison, en bas des escaliers.

\- J'y serai. Ajouta Maura en embrassant Jane sur la joue avant de disparaître. »

Nina regarda Jane avec surprise.

« Chez Alfred, rien que ça, tu vas faire comment pour avoir une table.

\- Il me doit un service, je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de l'utiliser.

\- Alors, c'est pour ce soir. Tu ne peux pas l'emmener chez Alfred et lui dire que c'est votre anniversaire de rencontre, sans faire ta demande. C'est le moment, Champagne et hop la bague.

\- Tu sais que tu m'énerve, toi. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

\- Au lieu de trainer ici, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer. »

Nina avait raison. Jane prit toutes ses affaires et quitta la BPD. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle sortait si tôt du travail. Pour Richard, il fallait attendre alors autant en profiter pour passer du bon temps avec la plus belle des personnes. Elle appela Alfred qui lui promit sa meilleure table. Elle passa ensuite au pressing pour récupérer son tailleur, celui que Maura aimait tant. Elle savait que chaque chose qu'elle faisait à cet instant était le summum du fleur bleue mais pour Maura, elle était prête à ce sacrifice. Rien n'était trop beau pour le bonheur de Maura. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, il lui restait que dix minutes pour se changer et passer voir sa fille.

« Mama, tu es trop belle.

\- Merci, mon petit cœur. Répondit Jane en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux. Tu es sage avec mamie.

\- Je peux lui dire des mots qui te font rire ? Demanda Victoria avec son sourire joueur.

\- Oui, tu peux mais…

\- Je serai sage, promis ! Demain, tu travailles ?

\- Non, demain, je t'emmène à ton match et en rentrant on regardera celui des Red Sox avec maman.

-D'accord. Ti amo, mama.

\- Ti amo. »

Un dernier câlin et Jane se précipita chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à huit heures pile et comme promis, Maura était prête et en train de descendre les escaliers. Le cœur de Jane se mit à courir un marathon. Maura portait une de ses robes sublime qui la mettait en valeur, Jane était scotchée, subjuguée par tant de grâce et de beauté qu'elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir comme il faut.

« Epouse-moi ! »

Maura s'arrêta dans son élan tout aussi surprise que sa compagne qui n'avait pas du tout imaginer cela ainsi. Jane se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Janie ?

\- Je… Euh… Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça comme ça mais tant pis, je me lance. »

Jane sortit l'écrin de sa poche et mit un genou à terre.

« J'avais préparé tout un long discours mais là, je sais plus vraiment. J'ai deux amours dans ma vie, Victoria et toi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer me réveiller un matin et réaliser que tu n'es plus là. T'es plus que mon amie, ma confidente ou celle que j'aime. Y'a pas de mot pour définir ce que tu es pour moi, tu es au-delà… J'aimerai tellement que nos deux vies soient à jamais liées l'une à l'autre. Maura… Me ferais-tu l'honneur et le bonheur de devenir ma femme. »

Maura descendit la marche qui la séparait de Jane. Elle se baissa et aida sa compagne à se relever avant de lui plonger dans les bras. Elle la couvrit de baisers et de larmes de joie. Elle refusait de lâcher son étreinte, elle accrochait à Jane comme un naufragé à sa bouée. A cet instant, elle était simplement heureuse, comme toutes les femmes rêvent de l'être un jour.

« Ça veut dire, oui ?

\- Oui, oui… mille fois, oui ! S'exclama Maura en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser. »

Jane lui caressa la joue, chassant au passage quelques larmes de joie qui perlaient sur son visage. Maura était belle, de plus en plus belle à chaque nouveau jour. Elle semblait s'embellir comme touchée par la beauté des anges. Maura n'y tenait plus et lui vola un baiser. Un de ses baisers qui disaient tellement plus que tous les mots du monde. La belle blonde vint se blottir dans les bras de Jane et plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de sa compagne. C'est à cet instant et seulement là, qu'elle retrouva la sensation d'être à la maison. L'italienne profitait de chaque seconde que le jour faisait, elle se laissa enivrer par le doux parfum fleurit de sa fiancée. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

« Mademoiselle, je ne veux pas briser ce doux instant de rêve mais j'ai promis à ma fiancée de l'emmener diner chez Alfred, ce soir, je ne voudrai pas être en retard.

\- Oh, bien sûr mais… »

Elle lui présenta avec grâce sa main et Jane, lui sourit aux lèvres, lui passa la bague au doigt.

« Après vous, milady. »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tant de théâtralité. Elle profita de chaque instant de la soirée. Elle savait que dans les jours à venir, Jane n'aurait qu'une obsession, sortir Papynou de cette étrange situation.

Elles passèrent la nuit à rire et à danser oubliant pour un temps tous les malheurs du quotidien. Deux jours plus tard, Jane reprit ses investigations et put parler de nouveau avec Richard dont l'opération avait été un franc succès. Il était fatiguée mais de nouveau le Papynou qu'elle avait connu. Même si son cerveau était encore des œufs broyés comme il avec dit à Jane en se réveillant, il était prêt à faire éclater la vérité sur cette affaire.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Casey inquiet.

\- Casey, tu es général, tu passes tes journées à donner des ordres. Maura contrôle la situation, tu as juste à donner des ordres.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus je dois faire confiance à ta copine.

\- Je t'emmerde, Casey ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour ton grand-père, je trouverai quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place.

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire. »

Jane ne supportait plus la jalousie de Casey. Après tout, c'était son choix à lui de partir, il y a six ans. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait pris cette décision, la laissant seule derrière lui. Il était le premier à s'être remarié, alors pourquoi était-il jaloux de Maura ? De son bonheur ?

« Caporal, vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui, madame. Répondit Richard les yeux clos.

\- Bien, votre général va vous poser des questions, veuillez répondre clairement et précisément. Compris ?

\- Oui, madame. »

Jane détestait l'hypnose, elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette science. Mais comme toujours, elle faisait entièrement confiance à Maura pour prendre soin de Richard. Casey s'approcha sous le regard inquiet de Jane. Il prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer et commença à jouer son rôle.

« Caporal Jones, veuillez me parler du Caporal Stryke.

\- Lequel monsieur, Peter ou William ?

\- William Stryke.

\- Je ne peux pas, monsieur. Je ne peux pas… Commença à s'agiter Richard.

\- Caporal, calmez-vous, vous ne craignez rien. On veut juste vous aider. Concentrer vous sur ma voix. Détendez-vous et racontez-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Richard raconta la guerre, la peur, le sang et les cris. Puis il raconta cette journée douloureuse dans l'enfer. Son unité était prise au piège. Si le silence ne revenait pas dans les rangs, l'ennemi finirait par les retrouver et en faire qu'une bouchée. William était blessé, il hurlait à la mort, il pleurait appelant sa mère comme un enfant terrorisé. Ses cris étaient insupportables à vous vriller les tympans. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il fallait que le silence revienne dans cet enfer. Il n'y eu qu'un temps à cette dernière danse, qu'un regard puis plus un son, le silence avait repris son droit dans la nuit noire.

Jane regarda Maura, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La belle blonde lui sourit tristement avant de reporter son attention sur le vieil homme. Il était maintenant tant de le faire revenir de l'enfer, en douceur. Lorsque Richard rouvrit les yeux, il avait ce sourire triste qui brisa le cœur de Jane.

« Je n'ai tué personne. Vous aviez raison, doc.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Le docteur Isles a toujours raison.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Janie. Et toi, petit imbécile, tu as intérêt à venir me voir plus souvent et à me présenter ta femme. Sinon, je viens te botter le cul dans ton nouveau pays, là-bas. Ajouta-t-il en prenant son petit-fils dans ses bras.

\- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué papynou. Ajouta Casey avec le sourire. »

Jane se leva pour partir, il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Elle avait supporté la présence de Casey jusqu'à maintenant, il était temps pour elle de le laissait profiter de son grand-père. Maura le comprit et la suivit tranquillement. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte en compagnie de Jane, Richard l'interpella.

« Restez, s'il vous plaît. Charles, tu devrais raccompagner Janie à sa voiture. »

Janie salua Papynou avant de suivre à contrecœur Casey qui avait ce sourire charmeur qui l'exaspérait. Maura s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le fauteuil où Casey était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je vois qu'elle vous a offert une sublime bague. Vous êtes une vraie famille, maintenant. Dit-il avec tendresse.

\- Oui… Mais nous étions déjà une vraie famille. Je sais que tout ceci est important à ses yeux. Dit-elle en jouant avec sa bague.

\- Faites attention à elle, doc. Elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle est forte et indestructible mais au fond, c'est encore une petite fille qui croit aux contes de fée. Et croyez-moi, vous êtes son conte de fée.

\- Je l'espère. Souffla Maura avec douceur.

\- N'espérez pas, soyez-en sûre. Ses yeux ne mentent pas. Lorsqu'elle parle de vous, ses yeux s'illuminent de fierté et d'amour. Prenez soin d'elle et ne vous perdez pas en route pour des broutilles. Rien n'est irréparable. Faites front ensemble et ne vous lâchez jamais la main… Jamais.

\- Je vous le promets. Jane est pour moi, plus qu'une bague ou un engagement. »

Elle était son évidence. Maura était dans ses bras comme à la maison, son épaule semblait avoir été sculptée pour accueillir ses rires et ses larmes. Rien ni personne ne pourrait prendre la place de Jane dans son cœur. Et quand en famille, elles partiraient pour l'Italie, à son tour, Maura offrirait à Jane, le doux bonheur indescriptible d'une demande. La mer et les montagnes seront alors les seuls témoins de leur amour infini.

* * *

 **Alors, oui, en effet le mot, si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé, il s'agissait du mot: Cacochyme qui signifie, comme vous l'a expliqué Victoria, la petite génie de 4ans, un être humain plus enclin à attraper toute sorte de maladie, faible physiquement.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai bien hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


End file.
